1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus, and a control method and computer-readable storage medium thereof for printing an image on a recording medium stored in any of a plurality of storage units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printer for printing an image on a continuous sheet of paper such as roll paper as a recording medium is known. In such a printer, a plurality of rolls of roll paper may be simultaneously set in a plurality of storage units, and printing may be performed on any of the rolls of roll paper by switching the storage unit feeding the roll paper (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-20585).
When printing is executed by switching the storage unit serving as a feeding source of the recording medium as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-20585, a distance that the recording medium is conveyed to a image recording position is different depending on the storage unit. More specifically, a storage unit which is far from the image recording position has a long conveyance distance, while a close storage unit has a short conveyance distance. Further, the longer the conveyance distance is, the more time it takes from the start of conveyance until the image is printed.